


Bruce & Y/N // (Bruce Banner x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Pietro is not in this story, Some sadness, Thriller, a lot of fun, general badassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: It's about 2 years after AOU, and about a year after Civil War. Everything's relatively calm. Steve and Tony have moved past their conflict. Bucky has adjusted fairly well to regular life. Everyone is living in the Avengers Tower together. Well... Not everyone. Clint lives with his family on the farm, and Y/N is still dealing with the absence of a certain someone...





	1. Missing Him: Part 1

_Early Saturday evening, May 13th, 2017_...

Y/N stood on the balcony of the Avengers tower, looking out over the city as the Manhattan air blew gently. She absentmindedly twisted the vintage engagement ring that rested around her left ring finger.

Y/N couldn't really believe that it had been nearly 2 years since Bruce disappeared. After the whole battle with Ultron, he just didn't want to be around people and accidentally hurt them. He thought that the Hulk was who he was. But in reality, he was just the adorkable scientist that Y/N fell in love with right after the Battle of New York. She could still remember, that aside from Natasha, she would be the only one that would be able to calm the Hulk down.

Y/N still remembered that fateful day in Sokovia like it was yesterday.

She looked up at the sun setting over Manhattan and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

The last thing Y/N said to Bruce... or the Hulk, was something she just couldn't get out of her head. No matter how hard she tried.

FLASHBACK

* * *

 

Y/N spoke to Hulk from where she was located on the Helicarrier. She was talking to him through the communications system on the jet he had stolen from Ultron.

"Hey, big guy. We did it, the job's finished. Now I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can't track you in stealth mode, so help me out. I need you t..." Hulk looked so sad for a moment before he turned off Y/N's camera, then sat as the jet flew off to an unknown destination.

As soon as that happened, Y/N let out a shaky breath and looked down at the engagement ring Bruce had given her. A single tear slid down the side of her face before she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She looked in that direction and saw Natasha.

She didn't even think for a second before she latched onto to Nat, hugging her tight. Natasha didn't even object and let Y/N sob softly into her shoulder.

* * *

 

END OF FLASHBACK

Y/N opened her eyes and let out another puff of air. She then glanced down at her ring and smiled slightly. It had been nearly 2 1/2 years since Bruce had proposed to her. They were only engaged for about 6 months before the whole thing with Ultron happened. And in that 6 months, planning had actually gone into the wedding.

\- They had set the date for July 15, 2015.

\- Y/N had asked Nat to be her maid of honor, and Pepper to be her other bridesmaid.

\- Y/N had picked out a wedding dress.

\- They had even picked out a venue. They were going to get married on the beach in Malibu, by Tony's beach house.

Anyway, in the two years that had passed since Ultron, Y/N still couldn't bring herself to take off the engagement ring. She smiled at the memory of the day Bruce had proposed to her.

FLASHBACK

* * *

 

 _Christmas Eve, December 24, 2014_...

Y/N tried not to laugh as Clint stuck a bunch of bows on Tony's head and face as he was sprawled out on the couch, asleep. A mug of eggnog sat on the floor by his hand as it dangled off the side of the couch. Everyone else sat around eyeing the archer curiously, with Thor watching intently to see if Clint would actually be successful in his mindless endeavor.

Y/N sniggered. "Clint... B-be careful."

Clint just rolled his eyes as he sat on the back of the couch, leaning down to place one last bow on Tony's nose. It didn't really work out for him because he lost his balance and fell over on top of Tony.

Tony startled awake, but stopped moving when he noticed Clint laying on top of him. "Well merry Christmas to you too, Legolas."

That just made Clint roll his eyes again before he got up and off of Tony.

Tony then sat up straight, which then made a bunch of the bows fall off of his head. There was still one single red bow that sat perched at an angle near the top off his head on the side.

"What?" Tony asked confused when he saw everyone looking at him, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing." Pepper said with a slight giggle as she came and sat next to him.

Tony just shrugged and picked up his mug of eggnog from the floor, taking a sip.

Y/N just smiled contently as she looked around the room at all of her friends.

Bruce cleared his throat from beside her, picking a medium sized box up from the floor beside him and handing it to her. "You still have one more present."

Y/N smiled and took the box from him. "Aw, Bruce, you didn't have get me anything else."

"Oh, believe me, I think he REALLY wants to." Tony piped up from his spot on the sofa. That earned him an elbow in his right side from Pepper and an elbow in left side from Natasha, who had come and sat down. "Ow! Okay, okay."

Y/N just eyed them curiously before shaking her head and unwrapping the box only to find another wrapped box just a little bit smaller on the inside.

She quirked an eyebrow at it and glanced at Bruce to see him giving her a small smile. She giggled and turned her attention back to the slightly smaller box, unwrapping it. She was met with another wrapped box a little smaller than the last one.

"I hope whatever that's at the end of this was worth all the wrapping." Y/N commented as she unwrapped that box.

"Trust me," Bruce said as he moved from his spot next to her on the floor, only to move to sit right in front of her. "it was."

Y/N didn't even notice everyone else in the room watching her anxiously as she opened the lid of the box. When she looked inside, she was confused when all she saw was a folded up card. She grabbed hold of it and opened it to read what was inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ** _I hope you you've had a very mErry Christmas so far, my love._**

**_But, there's one more thing I'd like to ask of you..._ **

**_Will you mArry me?_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N's hands were shaking as she lowered the card from in front of her face, only to see Bruce kneeling before her with a small black velvet box in his hand.

"So..." Bruce started as he opened the lid of the box to reveal the most beautiful vintage-inspired ring that encircled a bezel set diamond with lavishly detailed latticework and a halo of shimmering diamonds. "will you?"

Y/N had her hand in front of mouth in shock as a few tears streamed down her face. She nodded furiously.

"Y-yes. Oh my God, yes..." She managed to get out as Bruce slid the ring onto her finger. She smiled down it before looking to Bruce and tackling him in a hug, making him fall backwards with her on top of him. She kissed him repeatedly. "I love you."

Bruce smiled up at her above him and reached to brush a stray hair behind her ear. "I love you too."

They leaned in for a small kiss before everyone else started throwing congratulations their way.

* * *

 

END OF FLASHBACK

Y/N looked at the ring one last time before turning her attention back to the city below. She suddenly felt a presence beside her, but didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Two years, Nat. It's been two years..." Y/N said sadly.

Natasha put an arm around Y/N's shoulders, letting her lay her head on her shoulder. "I know, sweetie. I know."


	2. Missing Him: Part 2 - FINAL

Y/N leaned her head on Natasha's shoulder and sighed. "What do you think he's doing right now?"

"Hopefully regretting giving you up." She replied as reassuringly as she could.

Y/N just sighed again and thought back to when she was at the Avengers Facility in Upstate New York after the battle, when everything was still so new.

FLASHBACK

* * *

 

Y/N smiled as she hugged Thor goodbye. "I'm gonna miss you, Thor. I wish you didn't have to go."

His deep chuckle reverberated as he pulled away from her. "I will miss you as well, Lady Y/N. But, I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony asked as he stood next to Steve.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked as Y/N came to stand next to him.

"I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained." Thor replied before taking off to Asgard which burned a circle in the grass he was standing on.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance. I'm gonna miss him though. And you're both gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of tears." Tony said as they walked over towards his car.

"I will miss you, Tony." Steve said.

"Me too." Y/N said with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Tony asked. "Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up."

"The simple life." Steve pointed out.

"You'll get there one day." Tony offered.

"I don't know, family, stability." Steve said as he thought about it. "The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."

Tony nodded slowly and turned his gaze towards Y/N. "And what about you?"

Y/N gazed down at the ground a moment, letting out a small chuckle before returning her gaze to Tony and Steve. "Well, I don't know. The man that I love has quite literally dropped off the face of the Earth. I can't even bear to take the engagement ring off. Maybe, if he doesn't ever come back, someday I can move on. Until then, all I can focus on is helping build up our new recruits... I'll see you again soon, Tony."

And with that, Y/N walked off to enter into the facility.

Tony watched as the doors slid closed behind Y/N. "You think she's gonna be okay?"

Steve sighed. "In time, I think she will be. But, with how Banner deserted her two months before their wedding, I think it will take a while before she gets back to her normal self again. I mean, it's only been two months, so..."

"You're telling me." Tony agreed. "I still remember Pepper coming home being all excited about how Y/N found a wedding dress after she and Nat went shopping with her... I was suppose to be Bruce's best man."

"Man..." Steve muttered, shaking his head. "They really had gotten a lot a planning done, hadn't they?"

"We all should be at the beach in Malibu right now, Steve." Tony said in agreement.

Steve closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I forgot today was supposed to be their wedding day..."

_Inside the facility_...

Y/N walked into a somewhat large room with floor to ceiling windows, only to almost run into Natasha.

"Oh, there you are. I was about to look for you. Here, look at this. Clint just sent it to me." Nat said as she handed Y/N a tablet. "I didn't want to watch it until I found you."

Y/N smiled as she took the tablet from Natasha so they could both watch the video.

They saw Clint's new baby boy on the screen.

**(A/N: Y/N/N - Your nickname)**

"Say hi to Auntie Nat and Auntie Y/N/N." Clint's wife Laura's voice said cheerily on the video.

Natasha and Y/N saw that the baby had been named Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

"Fat." Natasha muttered.

Y/N giggled and grinned down at the screen.

"One of our tech boys flagged this, splashed down in the Banda Sea." Fury's voice said as he entered the room, causing Y/N and Natasha to turn there heads towards him. "Could be the Quinjet. But with Stark's stealth tech, we still can't track the damn thing."

"Right." Both women said in unison.

"Probably jumped out and swam to Fiji. He'll send a postcard." Fury said trying to be a tiny bit funny.

"Wish you were here." Y/N said softly as she looked down at the screen of the tablet Fury had handed her. "You sent Natasha and I to recruit him, way back when. Did you know then what was going to happen?"

"You never know." He replied. "You hope for the best and make do with what you get. I got a great team."

"Nothing lasts forever." Natasha said softly, making Y/N nod her head towards her slightly in agreement.

"Trouble, Ms. Romanoff and Ms. Y/L/N." Fury started. "No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around."

And with that, Nick Fury walked out of the room, leaving Y/N and Natasha by themselves.

Y/N kept staring down at the screen before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She towards Natasha. "What?"

"You gonna be okay?" She asked with sincerity in her voice.

Y/N just sighed and turned her attention back to the screen as she spoke. "When the two of us went to India to recruit him before the Battle of New York, I never thought things would turn out how they are now. Bruce became one of your best friends, Nat. He became the one man who thought I would spend the rest of my life with. You realize that today, I should be getting married?"

She nodded sadly. "July 15th. Yeah, I know... Hopefully the intensity of the sadness will come to pass over time."

Y/N switched the tablet off and leaned her head on Natasha's shoulder. "I hope you're right."

* * *

 

END OF FLASHBACK

Y/N took her head off of Natasha's shoulder, wiping a stray tear out of the corner of her eye and turned to completely face her. "Okay, enough of being sad now. What's everyone else up to?"

Natasha smiled. "Well, Clint just arrived with Laura and the kids."

Y/N smiled brightened. "I guess since we're not the only one's that know about them anymore, we get the perk of seeing them more often."

She giggled. "Yeah. Come on."

As both women reentered the tower, Y/N was met with a certain little boy latching onto her legs.

"Auntie Y/N/N!" Little almost 2 year old Nathaniel exclaimed.

Y/N grinned widely and hoisted him up to rest against her hip.

"Well, hello there, Nate." She said, using the nickname everyone called him.

The little boy giggled and then turned his head towards Natasha, leaning over for her to grab him. "Auntie Nat!"

Natasha smiled widely and took him from Y/N's arms.

Y/N smiled softly at the two before going and joining Laura and Clint as they stood next to the bar.

Y/N hugged Laura and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's so great to see you again."

Laura smiled. "You too."

Y/N smiled and looked down at Laura's stomach, placing a hand on her almost 4 month baby bump. "And how's the fourth Barton child doing?"

Clint smiled and put an arm around Laura's shoulders. "She's doing great."

Y/N gasped excitedly. "She?"

Laura laughed and nodded. "Yes, she. We found out a few days ago."

She smiled widely and hugged both Clint and Laura at the same time. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you." Laura said as they all pulled away. "We actually wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it?" Y/N asked with a smile.

"We were wondering if it would be okay if we named the baby after you?" Clint asked gently.

Y/N smiled and let a happy tear escape the corner of her eye. "You guys... Of course it would be okay. I would be honored."

Clint smiled and enveloped her in a hug, planting a friendly kiss on the top of her head. "We love you, little bird."

Y/N giggled softly at Clint's nickname for her as she pulled away from him. "So, what are you guys thinking for a middle name?"

Laura smiled. "We were thinking of giving her the middle name Wanda. Little Y/N Wanda Barton."

Y/N grinned. "Wanda will love that. Have you told her?"

"Yes, they have." Wanda said as she came to stand next to Y/N,

Y/N glanced at Wanda. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you were back home. When'd you get here?"

"I got back from the facility in Upstate about half an hour ago." She replied.

Y/N nodded and was about to say something else before a loud squeal interrupted her.

"Haha! Uncle Thor! Where are we going?!" Little Lila Barton laughed as Thor ran while giving her a piggyback ride. Loki followed after them, looking exhausted as he ran to keep up with Thor.

Thor chuckled. "My brother and I have been instructed to bring you to the dinner table by your parents, young one."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Cooper Barton said as he stood up from the couch.

"Well, if you guys are hungry, then you better get over here." Pepper said as she set a pan of lasagna on the center of the long dining table.

Steve and Bucky then entered, with Steve carrying a giant bowl of salad and Bucky carrying two things of garlic bread.

"Mm... Smells delicious, babe." Tony commented as he came up next to Pepper, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

As everyone took there seats around the dining table, Y/N couldn't help but look around at everyone with a smile on her face. She noted how much these people meant to her.

There was Tony and Pepper looking as in love with each other as ever before.

There was Steve having a conversation with Bucky while laughing at something funny one of them had said.

There was Loki, who had repented of his wrongdoings, actually smiling while having a conversation with Wanda. **cough** I ship it **cough**

There was Thor and Jane, who had come back from an astronomy conference in Vienna, sat with each other talking and looking very much in love.

There was siblings Lila, and Cooper Barton having a tiny sword fight with garlic breadsticks.

There was also Clint and Laura. Laura had Nathaniel in her lap feeding him small bites of lasagna as Clint rubbed little circles on the side of her swollen stomach as he ate.

Then there was Natasha. The woman who was Y/N's best friend. The person that had been her rock through everything that had happened.

Natasha noticed that Y/N had a far off look in her eye as she just moved a green bean around absentmindedly with her fork. "Hey, you okay?"

Y/N shook her head as she came back to her senses. "I'm sorry, what?"

Natasha swallowed a bite of lasagna before replying. "I asked you if you were okay."

Y/N looked at her and then glanced at everyone else around the table. "Yeah... Yeah, I think I am."


	3. The Mission: Part 1

_1 month later_...

It was just after nightfall as Y/N and Wanda walked into the elevator.

"Friday, please take us to the hangar." Y/N said.

"Of course, Ms. Y/L/N." The A.I. replied.

"Thank you, Friday." Wanda then replied.

"No problem, Ms. Maximoff." Friday said.

It didn't even take 10 more seconds before the elevator doors slid open, letting Y/N and Wanda walk into where the quinjet was waiting.

"There you guys are." Clint said as he slung his quiver of arrows over his back. "Are you ready?"

Y/N just rolled her eyes playfully. "I am wearing my catsuit, am I not?"

Clint just chuckled. "Okay, come on."

Just as Y/N and Wanda walked into the quinjet, the door raised and closed.

"Alright, everyone." Tony started as he slid in a seat towards the flight controls. "Let's go kick some ass."

Y/N just laughed as she and Wanda went to go stand in a circle by Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Thor and Loki as they all looked down at a holographic map of where they would be going.

**(A/N: I'm about to make up an island name here, so just go with it.)**

"Okay, so we're headed to Gnomys. A tiny island off the coast of Greece, south of Santorini." Steve began as Tony put the quinjet on autopilot and came and joined everyone in the circle. "We've received intel about a hidden Hydra base there. The island isn't very inhibited, but there are some Greek citizens that do live there. They're what we need to look out for and be sure they stay safe while we take care of the base."

Y/N touched the holographic map and zoomed in on where the base was supposedly located. "Okay, so what's the game plan, Cap?"

"Tony's gonna be in his suit up in the air, keeping a watch over everything." Steve started to explain. "Clint, you're gonna take the rooftops. Thor, you're gonna get all the civilians a good distance away from the epicenter of the conflict. Wanda and Loki, you two are going to use your magic skills to deal with whatever Hydra guards are outside the base while, Bucky, Natasha, Y/N and I make our way in."

Y/N and Natasha smirked. "Simple enough."

_Approximately 10 1/2 hours later_...

It was just after noon when the quinjet landed on a deserted beach on the outskirts of the island.

As the quinjet door lowered, Steve turned to everyone. "Everyone clear on what we need to do?"

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, two small motorbikes raised from the beneath the floor of the quinjet.

Bucky and Steve each climbed on one and then looked to Natasha and Y/N.

"Lead the way, Captain." Natasha said flirtatiously as she climbed on the back of the motorbike, wrapping her arms around Steve so she wouldn't fall off. **cough** Romanogers **cough**

Y/N just rolled her eyes at her friend as she climbed onto the back of Bucky's motorbike and wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off. "Let's do this."

Everyone watched as the four then rode away.

Tony, now clad in his Iron Man suit, turned to Clint. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Clint replied.

Tony lowered his face mask and then grabbed hold of Clint, "Better clench up, Legolas."

And with that, they flew off so Tony could drop Clint onto the rooftops of the city of the small island.

"I shall see you soon, brother, Lady Wanda." Thor bid a temporary goodbye before flying off with Mjohir.

Loki then turned to Wanda and smirked. "Are you ready, darling?"

Wanda smiled at him. "Let's   
go."

"Friday, close the door when we leave." Loki said as he grabbed onto Wanda.

"Of course, Mr. Laufeyson." The A.I. relied.

And with that, Loki snapped his fingers, making him and Wanda disappear.

_Streets of Gnomys_...

As Y/N held onto Bucky while riding on the back of the motorbike, she spoke into her earpiece. "What do you see, Iron Man? Hawkeye?"

"Well, it's seems we were right about where the base was." Tony's voice came in through the comms.

_With Clint_...

"Stark's right." Clint agreed as he looked through some binoculars. "The base is on top of the giant hill on the Norh-East side of the island."

_Up in the air with Tony_...

"What Legolas said." Tony said as he looked at scans of the environment on the screen on the inside of his face mask. "From what I can tell, if Wanda and Loki are able to take care of the guards around the outside of base well enough for you, Bucky, Natasha and Steve to get through; you guys shouldn't have much of a problem."

_On the motorbikes_...

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Clint's voice came in through her earpiece. "There's a fence that surrounds the base of the hill. You all are gonna have to get through the guards around that before making your way through the guards around the actual building."

_Up in the air with Tony_...

"It's only a matter of time before they figure out what we're doing." Steve's voice said.

Tony shrugged. "Eh, nothing we haven't done before."

_With Clint_...

Clint squinted as he looked through the binoculars. "Guys, I see Wanda and Loki sneaking through trees on the edge of the small forest that surrounds the base. Better get ready."

_On the motorbikes_...

Y/N and Natasha looked to each other and smirked as they rode alongside each other on the backs of the motorbikes.

"Geronimo..."

_With Wanda and Loki_...

Wanda had her back against a tree as she looked to Loki who was in the same position a couple trees over. They nodded at each before Loki disappeared.

Wanda carefully turned around and just barely peeked her head out to get a glimpse.

She saw Loki silently appear behind a guard, snapping his fingers and making the machine gun the guard was holding disappear from his hands and reappear in Loki's own.

The guard quickly spun around only to have the gun pointing right between his eyes.

"Don't move." Loki warned menacingly.

Wanda saw another guard approaching from a little ways away, pointing a gun straight at Loki. She took this opportunity to run and use her energy blast to take down the guard.

"Now," Loki started while gesturing with the machine gun in hands. "If you don't want what happened to your friend to happen to you, then I suggest you tell us where the access points are."

_On the motorbikes_...

Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Y/N rode on the motorbikes through the small forest as they made their way to the base.

"Hello." Wanda's voice came in through the comms. "We've figured out where the access points are. There are two: one on the west side and one on the east. I suggest one motorbike go one way, and the other the other way."

"Sounds good to me." Steve agreed.

The two motorbikes then approached the edge of the forest near the base.

"See you two soon." Y/N said as she and Bucky went east, while Natasha and Steve went west.

_Up in the air with Tony_...

Tony scanned the area and saw Y/N and Bucky as they rode across the ground making there way to a bolted shut gate in the fence. He then glanced a little more upwards, towards the base, and saw approximately 10 Hydra agents running out of the door.

"Bucky and Y/N, you've got company."

_With Y/N and Bucky_...

Y/N leaned a little to the left as she and Bucky rode fastly up the hill. She then glanced to Bucky's face.

"The flip maneuver?" She questioned.

Bucky nodded. "The flip maneuver."

And just like that, Bucky slammed on the breaks as they approached the Hydra agents, flipping the bike forward in the air.

Y/N pushed off of the bike as it flipped, doing a summersault through the air and landing on her feet in a crouched position.

She glanced back quickly and saw Bucky cocking the gun in his hand and pointing it ahead of her.

Y/N then glanced back in front of her and grabbed the pistol out of her thigh holster, shooting at the agents as she ran.

She jumped and was able to land a kick in the leg of one of them. She then felt one grab her by the arm and twist her around.

"Well, well, dear. You're a feisty one." The agent said in German accent.

Y/N rolled her eyes. "Don't ever call me dear."

She then kicked the man in the groin before head butting him and shooting him in the leg, effectively incapacitating him.

She then began running again.

"You got it from there, Bucky?" Y/N spoke into her earpiece.

"Yeah. You go on." Bucky's voice replied. It sounded a bit strained as he was fighting off the rest of the agents outside on that side of the base.

Y/N nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her as she entered the base through a sliding metal door.

"Nat, Steve? What's it like on your end."

_With Natasha and Steve_...

"Our end's good." Steve replied as he gave Natasha a boost off of his shield so she'd be able to kick down a couple guards.

"Yeah, you should see this, Y/N." Natasha said as she roundhouse kicked another two guards in one go. "We kick ass. How's your end?"

_With Y/N_...

"Well, I'm inside the base. Buck's handling things just outside. And..." Y/N paused her talking as she panted from running. As she ran past a medium sized window, she glanced out and saw a the view of the small forest and a little bit of the island's city. She also saw Loki and Wanda fighting off a few guards on the grounds below. "Loki and Wanda are taking down whatever guards they can on the south side grounds of the base. I'm running up some stairs now."

Just then a couple of guards came running down another flight of stairs towards her, pointing guns in her direction.

"Freeze!" One of them screamed.

"I don't think so." Y/N replied as she took out another gun from her other thigh holster. She then shot down the guards with each gun before continuing her way up the stairs.

As Y/N reached the top of the last flight of stairs, she was met with another gun pointed at her. She just rolled her eyes and shot down that guy too before continuing down a long corridor.

As she silently inched her way along the wall she spoke into her comm.

"I'd be careful you guys." Her voice was just above a whisper. "This place is crawling with Hydra agents."

As Y/N reached the end of the corridor, she peeked around the corner and saw two agents guarding a door.

What was behind that door?


End file.
